


To Care for a Queen

by Siver



Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [49]
Category: Ghost Trick: Phantom Detective
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, FFVI GT AU, Final Fantasy VI AU, Multi, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siver/pseuds/Siver
Summary: Three years on Alma's still haunted but no longer alone
Relationships: Alma/Cabanela/Jowd (Ghost Trick)
Series: Final Fantasy VI/Ghost Trick [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1169099
Kudos: 6
Collections: Personal Fictober 2020





	To Care for a Queen

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 15  
> [Whumptober Prompt 26 migraine ](https://whumptober2020.tumblr.com/post/628055505485561856/whumptober-2020-updated)

The light was too bright and Alma longed to close her eyes as she tried and failed to focus on the droning voice of Jidoor’s envoy—and there was another matter; Jowd had said something about it and Cabanela had replied and—the thudding wouldn’t stop, and as the light seemed to flicker and swim she thought she could almost hear a faint giggle at the very edges of her hearing.

There was a sudden scraping of wood as chairs were pushed back and she grit her teeth. Why was anyone leaving? They weren’t done yet—that much she was unfortunately certain of. Jowd’s hand covered hers under the table and Cabanela’s rested lightly in a reassuring warmth over her thigh. Then the room was empty and blessedly quiet but for just the three of them.

“I called for a break,” Jowd said in a low voice.

“I’m…” _All right_ , she wanted to say which was a blatant lie and they all knew it. She dropped her head into her hand. “It’s been almost three years. I dreamed of it again last night, over and over…”

“It _is_ over, baby,” Cabanela said softly and waved a hand at the table. “And you don’t need to be here for thiiis. Let Jowd take care of you and I’ll take care of this.”

Alma started to shake her head and immediately regretted the motion. “You shouldn’t have to.”

“What else have I traiiined for?”

“Your skills are far beyond this, dearest,” Alma said with an attempted weak smile and had to swallow against her stomach’s attempt to twist.

She did manage to catch the small nod Cabanela gave that must have been directed at Jowd because then they both rose, and Jowd’s arms came around her and before she could protest he lifted her, and she rested her head against his shoulder and it really was always so comfortable…

“I’ll talk to dad,” Cabanela said.

And once more the world seemed to be trying to run off without her because then they were in the hall, and the drums in her head seemed to have picked up the rhythm of Jowd’s steps, and she squeezed her eyes tighter as she buried her face in Jowd’s shirt.

The walk seemed interminable yet over quickly. They were back in their room and she rested against Jowd’s chest while he stroked her hair. She tried to focus through the throbbing. Just breathe, she knew this, just breathe…

There were light steps. The bed shifted and for a moment she wanted to take her sword to whoever interrupted her attempted near meditative state until Cabanela’s voice reached her ears.

“Alma. Just need you to drink this, baby.”

With a great deal of reluctance she dragged her head up and squinted at the offered small glass of dark liquid. Jowd’s hand fell from its stroking to support her shoulders. She eyed the glass with distaste—she remembered the last time—but it had worked, bitterness and all, so she forced herself to accept and drank it down. There was a bitter edge still, but less than she recalled; she would have to remember to thank Cidgeon later… after she stopped the rebellion trying to build in her stomach. She sunk back against Jowd. Cabanela deftly caught the glass slipping from her fingers.

She felt the blanket pulled up around her and Jowd’s fingers resumed their calming strokes through her hair. Cabanela planted a gentle kiss on her temple before the softest click of their door reached her ears.

Jowd’s voice was a soothing low rumble through his chest. “Sleep, my love.”

The dark edges of that sleep already tugged at her. She sunk into it, knowing when she woke they would be there.


End file.
